Seja Especial Para Mim
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Quando tudo que já aconteceu com eles é passado, quando seus sonhos finalmente virão realidades, seus dejesos um pelo outro agora sendo feitos quem serão estes dois?


**Disclamer: Saint Seiya é uma obra prima registrada em nome de Massami Kuramada e não me pertence, quem dera eu**

**Nota Inicial:** Espero que aqueles que lerem sintam o que eu queria passar nesta fic

**Seja Especial Para Mim**

Em um momento no mundo estes dois conseguiram se encontrar, se acharam no meio de brigas e inúmeros problemas, lutaram e se arriscaram para estar aqui neste dia.

Ali estavam os dois depois de tanto tempo, tanta coisa já aconteceu mais sempre houve aquela que eles desejavam e estava finalmente acontecendo.

Frente aquela porta de madeira bem trabalhada, naquele corredor todo decorado estavam os dois um ao lado do outro se olhando e sorrindo.

Abre se a porta para dar lugar aquele cômodo todo enfeitado, segurando ela em seus braços mais uma vez, desta vez por um motivo diferente, entram felizes.

Direto para a cama, os dois ali começam o ato primordial da vida onde se deixam levar pelos seus sentimentos e desejos.

As velas que ali estavam acesas era tudo que iluminava o quarto onde estavam, a janela ali entre aberta permitia que entrasse uma leve brisa gélida daquele dia que fora tão fresco.

Sobre aquele chão feito de pedras dos caminhos que já trilharam, naquela pequena cama que lhes lembrava o quanto podia ser simples dentro deste quarto tão grande que os lembrava o quanto podia se grande e forte eles se amavam.

Quanto mais a paixão elevava se mais a razão lhe contradizia trazendo lembranças de bons e maus momentos.

Em um momento aquela brisa suave da noite adentrou com mais força, fazendo com que as chamas das velas se movessem.

Mais o fogo era forte, ele se erguia novamente com mais brilho, maior intensidade, e se segurava ali sobre aquele pavio queimando de uma forma radiante.

As chamas lutavam contra o vento e se mantinham erguidas, em contraste com aquele cômodo que era tão diferente, grandioso como o quarto de um rei, simples como a vida de todos, aconchegante por si próprio, vivo como nenhum outro.

Os dois amantes se entregam aos seus desejos mais simples, a paixão mais louca e se lembrando de seus passados seguem em um sentimento puro e perfeito, nada igual a isso já foi visto no mundo, nunca sentido por mais ninguém, era deles e somente dos dois o direito aquele sentimento.

Em um momento extremo podia se imaginar que todo o quarto virava uma esfera que os protegeria, velaria este momento para que nada pudesse interferir.

Parecia que os moveis se envergavam para observar o casal, seus sentimentos, suas lagrimas, cada movimento em meio aquele turbilhão era todo feito em sincronia para gerar algo único, algo que só eles dois teriam.

Em um segundo algo passou de todos os limites, foi tão forte que mesmo longe dali muitas pessoas pelo mundo sentiram que se amavam um pouco mais. Um amor vindo de um outro lugar que os contagiava influenciava eles a quererem ser amados da mesma forma que sentiam

Após um turbilhão de faíscas em meio a um vento soprando eles param entrelaçados em seu leito, se olhando com nunca haviam feito.

- Nunca sonhei que seria tão feliz ao seu lado – Com um sorriso ela olhava nos olhos do companheiro – meu marido

- Você será sempre especial para mim – abraçando sua companheira carinhosamente – pois eu sei que sempre irei te amar cada vez mais, minha esposa.

Eles sabiam que poderia acontecer qualquer coisa no mundo, mais o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro seria infinito e nada poderia mudar isso, duraria eternamente.

- Eu Te Amo Senhora Saori Ogawara.

- Eu Te Amo Senhor Seiya Ogawara.

Em fins abraçados após uma linda noite que nunca esqueceriam e iriam reviver eternamente, após todo o tempo que já sofreram, unidos daquela forma caíram em um sono profundo onde mesmo em seus sonhos estariam juntos se amando e protegendo, pois este é o verdadeiro amor que eles sentem, conquistado através das eras.

**Fim**

**Dedicatória a minha amiga, companheira, namorada, amante, futura esposa a qual eu amo simplesmente por amar Ingrid Marques Olivero, feliz dia dos namorados meu amor.**

**Nota final:** Talvez quem leu possa ter adivinhado quem eram os dois amantes, se não quem tiver imaginado outras pessoas, sentido o verdadeiro significado das palavras, eu só a todos que reflitam sobre o que realmente sentem.


End file.
